


Roleplays from the Fire Organization Discord

by BarnowlNiza



Category: Hermittpad
Genre: Magic, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza
Summary: Here's part of my surprise for the Fire Org guys!
Kudos: 3





	Roleplays from the Fire Organization Discord

Alyss walks into the library and looks around admiring the books. Galaxy walks in not long after, picking up a strange book and sits down in a chair. She reads the book with a rare, serious look.

Niza wanders in, also looking at the books before noticing Galaxy, “What are you reading?”

Galaxy sighed, “A book about war…”

“Oh, hey guys!” Alyss seemed to notice the two other people in the library. 

“Heya” Galaxy replied, still reading her book.

“Got any recommendations? I haven’t been able to find a book to read.” Alyss asked. Galaxy silently handed a book to her. “What’s it about?” She followed up, taking the book.

“Seems like a book on spells” Galaxy shrugged and continued reading. 

Alyss laid down on the floor and started reading. 

"Oh, Alyss, do you have magic?" Niza asked.

"I don't think so, I've never really tried."

"Okay, I can probably help you with this. So, it it custom when you are discovering your magic to meditate and find your magical core"

Galaxy reads something before gasping, standing up from her chair, "Niza, I'm going out, if I don't come back in a while, send help.

"Galaxy, are you okay?" Alyss asked.

"I'll be right back." Galaxy grabs her coat, turning into a bird and flying off. 

"I wonder what that was about"

"Alyss, do you want to see if you have magic?" Niza asked, "We can go to the magic room"

"Sure!" The two walk to the casting chamber. 

"So, what do we do now?"

"Okay, so we're going to find your core." Niza started, "Everyone has one, as everyone has a little bit of magic, at least. Your core will tell you what types of magic you have."

"What types of magic are there?"

"Lots. Most people only have one or two, occasionally three. However for whatever reason, I have 11" 

"Woah"

"Mine are Light, Dark, Life, Death, Healing, Protection, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and a light/dark fusion we have yet to name." Niza said, "But yours could be completely different"

"Hmmm… I wonder what mine are." Alyss pondered. "What do we do now?"

"Okay, so we're going to have to meditate" Niza looks around, "Are there not any pillows in here? I swear Azael knows that meditation is best done on a comfortable surface! I'll go grab some real quick"

Niza left the room, Alyss following, and grabbed some pillows from her room, muttering, "I wonder if I can request a pillow room"

"It would be the ultimate pillow fort" Alyss agreed. They walked back to the casting chamber when a figure burst out from nowhere, leaving a rip in the air, and handed Niza a pillow

"Thank you? These pillows better stay here" Niza sat down on the pillow "sit Alyss" Alyss complied, sitting down.

The figure patched the rip and disappeared, leaving a note that said:

_ Y̸͔̐o̴̒͌ü̶̔ ̵͌̐s̵͆̆a̸͓͌w̸̓̐ ̵̄͑n̶̓͑o̸̊͘t̵̃͘h̴̋͑i̸͛̃n̶̾͘g̸͂͂ _

Niza continued as if nothing happened, "So, Alyss, we're just going to close our eyes, and focus on what I'm saying, okay?"

Alyss closes her eyes, "ok"

"Clear your mind, focus on my voice, and search deep within you"

"Deep within me" Alyss muttered.

"Find the magic within you. I cannot help you with this, you must find it yourself"

"Hmmm, I feel warm, happy. Do you smell that? It smells like cookies. Freshly baked cookies" Alyss opened her eyes. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Yes, of course! Just mind the wings"

Alyss stood up and hugged Niza gently.

"So, do you think you found your magic?"

"That was fun" Alyss paused, "Maybe"

"Well, what did you find?"

"I could just feel something almost burning inside me"

"Okay, did you see anything? Lines of magic?" Niza pressed.

"I might have"

"They would have been ribbon like, with different colors." Niza explained, "Each magic has a different color"

"Yeah, I think I did see that" Alyss recalled.

"Could you see what colors there were?"

"I think I saw orange and maybe grey" 

"That means you have fire and a little protection!" Niza said happily, "I know both of those magics so I can teach you! Though I am still working on the fire a little."

"That would be awesome! Thank you!"

Just then, Galaxy walked in with an exhausted look. "What's going on here?"

"Alyss just found their magic!" Niza replied.

"Are you okay?!?" Alyss asked Galaxy.

"Really?" Galaxy asked Niza.

"And are you okay, you look really tired" Niza added on.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine" Galaxy answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“So, Alyss, what do you want to learn first?” Niza asked, turning her attention back to Alyss. 

“Well, since you are still working on fire, how about protection,” Alyss suggested. 

“Alright, so there are a couple basic spells that are the basis of more complicated things” Niza started as Galaxy left to go back to the library. “The most important one is magija apsaugoti which is protection from the magical. This is important in case you are experimenting with magic and it goes wrong”

“Magija apsaugoti, okay”

“Another basic one is apsaugoti which protects you from anything, but it is a one time use thing”

“What do you mean by a one time use thing?” Alyss questioned.

“So, you cast the spell, and it will protect you from one thing before you have to recast it” Niza explained.

“Ohhh that makes sense”

“Most other protection spells revolve around this, you can protect from certain magics, make the regular protection spell last longer, etc. There aren't really any books on spells, just the language, you need to experiment for yourself.” Niza finished up. 

“I think I’m going to head back to the library, thank you so much for helping!” Alyss thanked.

“Alright, just remember when you are using magic, it does take up some of your energy. If you use too much you could die. If you need to restore energy quickly, I have a bunch of potions in my room, just let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Alyss walked out of the room and headed back to the library. 

As she left, the figure burst from a rip in the air again, screaming, “HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIDE-” 


End file.
